


I’m Your Family Now

by RizzoChinchilla (Erica_likes_to_write)



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Season 3, Protective Deran, Scared Adrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_likes_to_write/pseuds/RizzoChinchilla
Summary: Deran sees Adrian for the first time following his arrest.





	I’m Your Family Now

**Author's Note:**

> I’m considering continuing this as a series so let me know if you’d be interested in reading more.

Deran drummed his fingers against the table as his sneakered foot tapped against the tile floor. The room was brightly lit with rectangular fluorescent lights on the ceiling. The combination of artificial light and stress was causing Deran to develop a headache and he ran a hand along his beard nervously.

Henry Dolan sat beside him. Tall, stern, dressed in a suit and tie with an antique watch. Cold. So different from Adrian. He had nodded at Deran in greeting, his mouth set tight and the two had sat in silence since then. The guy had nothing to say to Deran despite knowing him since he was in the second grade. And Deran had no idea what to say to him. Never had. Deran didn’t know how to interact with a dad. Even after his brief time with Billy. Father’s were a foreign concept to the Cody boys.

Deran wanted to be alone with Adrian but he’d take what he could get. The room was sterile and cold but there would be no glass between them. Henry had arranged for this. He was a powerful guy. His power completely different from Smurf’s but powerful nonetheless. Deran was surprised when Adrian told him, via phone, that he could be there. Henry never approved of their friendship, thought Deran was trash. And if the guy had an inkling that there was more than friendship between them, it surely intensified Henry’s dislike of Deran. Deran wondered how much the guy knew at this point. He knew his son was gay so it wouldn’t be a leap to assume he and Adrian were more than buddies.

The heavy metal door suddenly swung open and Adrian entered with a guard. Deran and Henry stood as the guard unlocked Adrian’s handcuffs. “You got fifteen minutes.” The guard spoke coldly and then left them alone.

Adrian looked terrible. Pale and terrified. Deran quickly scanned his face and body for any signs of injury but found no obvious bruising or sprains. Thank fuck for that. Deran was instantly at his side. He was about to pull Adrian into his arms but when their eyes met, Adrian gave a subtle and panicked shake of his head as if to say: not here. It hurt and the irony that he had probably made Adrian feel that same way a million times before was not lost on Deran. But Deran understood and settled for placing his hands on Adrian’s shoulders. At least he was touching him. He needed to touch him. “Are you okay?”

“Not really.” Adrian’s voice was shaky. Deran squeezed his shoulder and then Adrian was out of his grasp and approaching his father. “Dad.” He put out his hand but the older man’s hands remained at his sides.

“Let’s sit, son.”

Deran saw the flash of pain in Adrian’s eyes, a result of his father’s refusal to shake his hand. And now, as they sat, Adrian looked down at the table, unable to meet his father’s eyes. Deran simultaneously wanted to hold Adrian in his arms and deck Henry in the face and being unable to do either left his arms arching with impotence.

“If there’s one positive in all this it’s that your mother didn’t live to see the mess you’ve made of your life.”

Adrian flinched.

“Your sister is so upset. Inconsolable, really.”

“I’m so sorry, Dad.”

Henry lifted a hand, a gesture that instantly silenced his son. “I know you are. Of course you are.” Henry sighed as he ran his hands over his face. “Listen, son, I’ve been a generous father to you. Through everything - the surfing bullshit, your . . . preferences, all of it. I’ve already wasted thousands of dollars on college tuition that’s now down the drain. And that’s fine. At least I know I tried - gave you every opportunity. But now . . . well, I’m afraid that you’ve now crushed any chance of a respectable life. And the truth is that I’ve met someone. She’s a respectable lady, a wonderful woman, actually, and I’ve asked her to move in with me. And Jess has a baby now to think of. I can’t allow you to drag us down, Adrian. I wish you well but you’re on your own. I need to protect my family.”

“But I am your family.”

“Not anymore.” Henry stood. “If you can find a decent attorney, I’ll consider contributing but it may not be worth it. Who knows - maybe this place is the best thing for you. God knows, I haven’t been able to help you.”

Henry stood and Adrian did as well. Adrian’s eyes were red and wet. He looked worse than when he had first entered the room, if that were even possible. Henry touched his shoulder. “I hope things work out for you, Adrian. I really do.”

As soon as Henry was out of the room, Deran was on his feet and striding the two steps around the table toward Adrian. “Thank god that asshole is gone.” He pulled Adrian into his arms. Adrian seemed to melt into him. Deran kept one hand on Adrian’s neck while the other gently rubbed his back. After a few moments, Deran pulled back slightly and took Adrian’s face in his hand. “Are you doing okay?”

“I’m so sorry, Deran. I fucked everything up.”

“You made a mistake. It’s okay. It will be alright.”

Adrian shook his head. “It’s more than a mistake. I’m facing hard time, Deran. A lot of years.”

“I’m gonna fix it.”

“You should forget me. Like my dad.” Adrian’s voice broke and he looked away.

Deran took Adrian by the chin and turned his face gently so that he could look the other man in the eyes. “I fucked up a million times and you were there for me. Always. Now you fuck up once and I should leave you? How is that fair?”

“I just don’t want to drag you down with me.”

“Listen, you don’t belong here. You’re not a criminal. I’m gonna get you a lawyer.”

“I can’t pay for that. You heard my dad. They’ll give me a public defender.”

“Fuck that. I’m getting you a good lawyer and I’m paying for it. I’ve been talking to people and I have a plan to get you out. I don’t want to say anymore right now.”

“I don’t know what to say, Deran. My own family turned their backs on me and you’re still here.”

“I’m your family now. And you’re mine.”

Adrian’s eyes misted over as he leaned into Deran and their lips met for a gentle kiss. Adrian ran his hand through Deran’s hair and then along his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Just take care of yourself in there. I’m worried about you.”

Before Adrian could respond, the metal door swung open and the guard who originally delivered Adrian appeared. “Times up, Dolan. Back to your cell.” The guard was unnecessarily rough as he re-cuffed Adrian and it took all of Deran’s self-control not to jump the guy as Adrian flinched at the pain the cuffing caused him.

Once cuffed, Adrian looked back at him. “See ya, Deran.”

Not trusting himself to speak, Deran merely nodded. And only after Adrian was shoved out of the room did Deran allow the tears to come. He allowed himself only a few moments and then wiped the wetness from his face with the back of his hand. He was the baby of the Cody family and he had cried in his mother’s lap a thousand times. And then he had leaned on Adrian, taken shit out on Adrian, even abused Adrian to cope with his own pain. Now he would step up. For Adrian. Anything for Adrian.


End file.
